


StrawMoooBerry Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cows, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk, Scat, Weird, Why Did I Write This?, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another weird fanfic.Read the tags if you dont like dont read. (:
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 17





	StrawMoooBerry Milk

Dom gently mooed as Adam cuped his warm mouth and lips around one of his udders. 

"Fooook this feels so good,"Dom moaned as Adam began to suck on his udder laping up cold streams of strawberry milk some of which dribbled down the other mans neck. 

Dom's udders were very heavy with milk which caused him great pain luckly Adam didnt mind helping him lighten his load.

Adam pulled away and wiped his mouth of the sweet pink substance. 

"Your milk tastes amazing,"Adam cooed.

"Aww thanks sugar plum,"Dom responded wiggling his floppy cow ears. 

Adam grined at the sight of this. 

"Your such an adorable cow your nipples are so beautiful and your milk so sweet,"Adam groaned as he went back to drinking from his boyfriend. 

"Mooo,"Dom cried out as Adam finished sucking his udder dry it felt so much better. 

Adam pulled away for the last time and licked his lips letting out a loud burp. 

"Ohh fuck my belly is huge I may have had to much,"Adam groaned rubbing his large round stomach which caused him to let out a loud gassy fart.

"Dom I need to take a dump to much dairy,"Adam stammred.

But unfortunately there weren't bathrooms in the middle of a felid. 

"Nobodys around you can go right here,"Dom spoke calmly. 

Adam took his boyfriend's advice and quickly pulled down his pants allowing a load of pink shit to push out of his asshole.

" Hmmm,"Adam mewled as he finished pooping in the felid. 

"That was so sexy baby I love wacthing you shit,"Dom said. 

Adam smiled pulled up his pants and went over to hug his cute cow boyfriend gently rubbing his ears.....


End file.
